


The Chase

by HaylieAlexis14



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha Female, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta/Omega, Chases, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Original Character(s), Smut, The Fey - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, Work In Progress, beta, omega male, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaylieAlexis14/pseuds/HaylieAlexis14
Summary: "So be it. But, because of this foolishness. We shall have a...chase. Every year on this day. All mate-less beings starting at the age of eighteen must meet. Alphas, Betas, and Omegas of each species will be released. Omegas first. Then Betas. Then Alphas. Whoever is caught must be with that person for the rest of their life. No exceptions. It will bring our species together, preventing this from ever happening again."





	1. Prologue

Blood. War. Destruction.

That's how it was centuries ago. 

Vampires. Werewolves. Humans. The Fey.

They fought to eradicate the other.

Many died because of it, and the Humans were on the verge of extinction. 

So, their leader, Elil Wren, called for a truce. Us wolves have a story that Elil Wren begged on his hands and knees for mercy to the Wolf King, Baldric Goldenblood. Alpha Goldenblood stood over the human, his eyes flashing as gold as the sun, but he agreed, not wanting more wolves to die.

Elil then went to the Vampires leader, Desirae Thorne. History says that Queen Desirae had hair as red as fire, and skin as pale as snow. She towered over every man, even Alpha Goldenblood who stood a foot higher than everyone else. Her eyes were violet, and turned pitch black when angry. It's well known that vampires hold grudges. When Elil came begging for a truce, Desirae's eyes turned black and her ivory fangs showed themselves. Desirae loved the Night Children, and each one that died she felt grief and anger. It was the Humans fault for starting this war, and for them to come groveling to end it enraged her. Elil begged, his hands clasped and on his knees, pleading with the Queen to end it, reminding her that no more of her children would die if she agreed. Elil left the castle, barely keeping his head, but the Queen spared him. 

The hardest group to convince would be The Fey. They were far older than the wolves, humans, and vampires combined. They spoke in riddles and once crossed, held grudges that lasted generations. Amurta Everbloom was Queen of The Fey. She was beautiful. Songs were sung and poems were written about how graceful she was. Her hair was as white as snow, and fell to her waist. Her skin was compared to gold, and poets wrote on how it was as soft as wool and smooth like the finest silk. Elil was warned to be careful. While the Queen was beautiful, she was cruel. When he arrived at the Queen's castle, she was sitting atop her throne made of diamond, white furs cradled her. A white gown draped her body and a golden crown sat atop her head. She had guards on each side of her throne, in full battle armor, holding swords made of steel that glinted in the torchlight. "You have come to call a truce." She had murmured, her green eyes looking down at Elil like a cat about to strike, her head tilted, a cruel smile set on her lips. "So be it. But, because of this foolishness. We shall have a...chase. Every year on this day. All mate-less beings starting at the age of eighteen must meet. Alphas, Betas, and Omegas of each species will be released. Omegas first. Then Betas. Then Alphas. Whoever is caught must be with that person for the rest of their life. No exceptions. It will bring our species together and prevent it from**_ ever _**happening again," Amurta's voice was cold, but the cruel smile was left on her face. All Elil could do was bow his head and agree. He left the castle of stone to tell the other leaders was had transpired. They all feared the wrath of The Fey, they had no choice or they would risk another war. One they could not afford to fight. So, every year since that day, young men and women, eighteen and older met. Each year a different kingdom. This year, we meet in The Fey's realm. This year, It's my turn to join the other Mate-less Omegas. My name is Emberley Rayne and I'm this is the year of my Chase. 


	2. Chapter 1 - History of the Wolves

_ Before my story can begin, I must first tell you about the different species, starting with the Werewolves, or the Wolves as we call ourselves, Humans having coined the name Werewolves. I, Emberley Rayne, am a wolf._

_ Our history begins in the Northern Region of our continent, Koclus. A millennia before the Great War between the Supernatural and Humans, a great Ice Age took hold of Koclus, specifically the Northern Region, where a group of humans worshiped the Moon. The animals they hunted became extremely scarce, and many were dying of starvation and the cold. For many days and nights, the people begged the Moon Goddess to end their suffering. The Moon heard their cries and decided to gift her devoted children a gift never before seen. Our Goddess, Luna, bestowed the gift of the wolf to man. That night, under the light of the full moon, the people began to transform, taking the shape of wolves. Their cries turned to howls and where there was no hair, fur began to sprout. But, the Moon was not cruel, she whispered in the ears of the wolves, saying "My precious children, do not be afraid for I have not cursed you. When the Great Ice ends, you will become man again. But, you will retain the ability to transform, if ever the Great Ice returns." The wolves thrived and grew, scattering across the Northern Region, and when the ice finally melted, they became man. _

_The Wolf Kingdom ends at the Crytest Mountain range, it stretching across the continent to the western sea, Vux, and the eastern sea, Trihams. It's most northern border touches the Great Ice Sea, where chunks of ice drifts on it's surface, and the farther north you go, the colder it gets and the ocean freezes. We have short springs and summers, and long winters. _

_Our king comes from the lineage of the first wolf, and is the strongest. His castle resides in the center of his kingdom, Lunacia. Our current King, Alpha William Goldenblood, rules, the great-great grandson of Baldric Goldenblood. His mate, Queen Lorelai, a beta Fey, who he caught in The Chase, has already birthed him several werewolf heirs, all under the age of ten. The king has a younger brother, and several sisters, all alphas. His sisters all have wolf mates of their own, but his brother, Derric, aged twenty, has never caught anyone, from lack of trying or the inability, no one knows. _

_Us wolves don't mind The Chase, well _some _of us don't. It gives the opportunity of our dispersed packs to come together to find mates, but we also lose many to others. Whoever has the highest rank, say a Alpha captured a Beta or Omega, or a Beta captured a Omega, they go to their respective Kingdom. Like a Alpha Vampire captures an Omega Wolf, the Wolf would have to go live with the Vampire. _

_That's my biggest fear. That an Alpha or Beta of another species captures me, I'll have to leave my friends and family, and forced to live and mate with my captor. Well, that's the history of the Wolves, up to the present. Any questions, pups?_


	3. Chapter 2 - History: Vampires, Humans, and The Fey

_Well, pups. Today I'm going to teach you about the history of the other three beings that we share Koclus with. Let's begin with the Vampires._

_Us wolves don't know much about them, but everyone knows of the first vampire, Lilith. This was a century or two before us wolves came about, as we are the younger species in the entirety of Koclus. No one but the Vampires know how Lilith came to be, maybe she angered the Moon Goddess and She cursed her for all eternity? Perhaps. But, we all know how Lilith spread her curse. She attacked man and Fey, forcing them to drink her blood, turning them into what she was thought she was: A monster. The humans were too scared to go against Lilith, hiding out in their homes, hoping that garlic or a cross from their religion would protect them. But, they didn't succeed. Lilith and her children rampaged through villages and tribes, turning any being they could get their claws into. The Fey grew angry, watching dozens of their people fall to Lilith. So, when Lilith's children struck a tribe of nomadic Fey, Fey soldiers came pouring from the trees, striking down the Night Children. The King of the Fey at the time, whose name has been lost to history, decreed that if Lilith and her children were caught turning any unwilling person, The Fey will eradicate the entire race. The Vampires then began to breed and expand, taking over the Southern Region of Koclus. Vampyria, the Vampire Kingdom, borders The Fey Forrest and the Human Kingdom, Ithnic, the river Tolt acts as the border for Vampyria. It's most southern border meets the Southern Sea. High barren cliffs making up the shoreline. The current Queen of the Vampires, Alpha Vladimira Thorne, grand-daughter of Desirae Thorne, rules with Omega Prince Consort, Petre, who's currently pregnant. She has no siblings, as they were all killed, but she has a nephew, Nicolai Thorne, who is a year older than I. He has not yet found a mate, probably because he enjoys the freedom of being unmated. Vampires have a heightened sense of hearing, same as us Wolves, and can only feed upon fresh blood, whether it be of an animal or a human being. _

_Next are the Humans. The beings that Vampires and Wolves come from. They are pudgy things, their mortality just a blink compared to that of the Wolves. It's well known that humans live shorter lives than the other Supernatural beings, but they multiply like rabbits, keeping up the population. They were the ones who started the Great War, pups. They were afraid of us, of the power that coursed through our veins and they felt threatened. They all worship different gods, causing conflict among themselves. That also caused fear, for to them we were abominations that needed to be eradicated. They attacked the Wolves first, killing an entire pack in their sleep and left evidence showing that it was the Vampires doing, causing us to attack the Vampires. The Humans sat back and watched as we nearly destroyed ourselves, then they attacked and killed a Fey child, planting evidence that it was us Wolves. The Fey attacked us, but their Queen began to dig deeper, looking closer at the body of the dead child, catching the faint scent of human. She gathered the leaders of the Wolves and the Vampires and explained what she discovered. They all fell into a rage and attacked the humans, destroying villages, killing everything in their path. The human race would've been extinct if it had not been for the leader at the time, Alpha Elil Wren. The war had been going on ten years by the time Elil came into power, and he watched his sons and daughters perish in the war. You all know the rest of the story, pups. It resulted in The Chase. The humans live on the eastern coast of Koclus, their lands great for farming and industry, them sharing a border with the wolves to the north, the Crytest Mountains, The Fey, at the edge of The Fey Forrest, and the Vampire, the river Tolt. The current Queen, Alpha Anastasia Wren, is old. She is the great-great-great-great granddaughter of Elil Wren. Her mate long dead, she has one son: Alpha Nathaniel Wren who will take the throne when he finds his mate, this year being his first Chase. _

_Let's end our history lesson with The Fey. They are the oldest beings in Koclus and only they know where they originated from. The humans mumble about how they are fallen 'angels' or such nonsense, or an angel-human hybrid. They are formidable in battle and strike fear into the other beings. They are the ones who came up with The Chase, as punishment for the Great War. They live far longer than any other being, their life-span lasting several generations of the humans. It's very rare for a human to witness the natural death of a Fey. They are of willowy build, tall, with haunted faces, but they are extremely beautiful. Many omegas and betas allow themselves to be caught by Alpha Fey, because they are so strong and beautiful. The king of The Fey, Alpha Lucian Everbloom is mateless. He has ran for five years and has never caught anyone, some speculating he's waiting for the right person to come along. But, while beautiful and strong, they are dangerous and tricksters. Their grudges can last centuries, going down family lines. Since they live so long, they are at most times bored, and want to cause trouble to anyone they see walking by, just for the brief amusement. They live in The Fey Forrest on the western coast of Koclus, the forest holding magic and strange creatures that none of us have ever seen. The trees are leagues tall, and their homes are hidden away. Stories are told of how battalions of wolves went into the forest, never to be seen again. _

_Be wary of all of them, pups, for they are all dangerous too you right now. You all are young and naive, that's why I was instructed to teach you the history, so you will know, and won't be tricked. _


	4. Chapter 3 - The Morning Sun

Soft sunlight trickles in through the stained glass, casting reds and greens across the face of a girl, her thick, dark hair curled and tangled against her pillow. A soft groan escapes her and she's drawn from her sleep; the sun coaxing the girl up like a mother waking her child. The sound of feet hitting the floor shatters the illusion of peace, honey-brown eyes blinking as the omega knocks away the remnants of sleep. 

_'Today's the day'_ she thinks numbly, looking around the small bedroom that she's called her own for her entire eighteen years. She shakes her head and stands, shaking out her limbs, waking herself up as she walks across the cold wooden floor, made by her alpha's own hands. 

The room is small, but she holds it close to her heart. The walls are made from the pine trees surrounding the cabin, her nose twitching as she smells the once alive trees, the smell sharp with a hint sweetness. Two long strides brings her in front of an old, but well taken care of, chest. She bends, reverently caressing the faded metal on the lock and slowly opens it, reaching inside to pull out the clothes for the day; a green tunic, with dark brown fleece leggings, with matching knee high boots. Perfect for Koclus's whether. 

Stripping herself of her night gown, she opens the door to her personal wash room and closes it with a soft thud. Steam rises from the steaming tub, and a soft smile tugs at her full lips. Her father had drawn her a bath, starting off the big day with something warm and welcoming. She sets her clothes down and steps into the tub with a low groan, letting herself slide into the welcoming warmth. 

"Don't take too long, Emberley! The coach will be here to pick you up soon!" 

Her mother's voice, risen slightly, comes from the kitchen on the other end of the house, causing the dark-haired omega to groan, sinking deeper into the tub, letting the smell of rosemary and sage fill her nose. Reaching for the scented oils, she meticulously runs her fingers through her hair, untangling the knots, leaving it silky and smooth. She quickly washes and steps out the tub, drying off and pulls her clothes on, stepping to the sink and brushes her teeth. She makes sure to flash her eyes at the mirror, smiling when she finally feels her wolf awaken. 

_ 'Finally! I was beginning to think you weren't going to talk all day, Mira,'_ Emberley thinks, stepping out of the wash room, picking up her travel bags and heads towards the sounds of life in the kitchen. 

Her wolf growls, her voice groggy from her own slumber, her inner wolf always late. 

_"Well, little one, you are the one who let me run all of last night. Or course I'm going to rise late, especially since you awoke so early," _Mira growled, her accent thick. Emberley liked to think that Mira sounded like the people of old, when the wolf people first came to be. 

She snorted, making her way into the kitchen, her siblings already lined up at the table, their mother sternly telling them to eat slowly because it was hot. Her three younger siblings nodded, letting their alpha mother sit first and then they followed. 

Alpha Tanya Rayne ran the Rayne homestead with a firm, but caring, fist. Her omega mate, Casimir, ran the home and took care of their five children.

Emberley pressed a kiss to her mother's cheek, as was customary, and sat in her designated seat, watching as her father set her plate in front of her. 

"Thank you, Papa. It smells great!" Emberley's voice sounded slightly strained, like she was trying to keep her calm, the normality of the morning hitting her. She takes a deep breath and starts to eat, the eggs and fresh meat steaming, letting the chatter of her family envelop her. 

_'Mira, what am I going to do? What if I'm taken by an alpha of another species? I don't want this to be the last time I ever see my family,' _Emberley thought frantically, pausing in eating to look around the table at her family. The scent of freshly baked bread, simmering meat, and fried eggs filled the house, mixing with the scent of _home_. Watching her father kiss her mother lovingly as he sits to her right, Vallen picking at his food, his shoulders hunched as his hair covers his eyes. Her eyes land on her sister Hana as she tries to talk to their younger brother. Emberley takes note of the shape of her sister's nose, the beauty mark that rests on her right cheekbone. The loud, shrill, adolescent voice of her youngest sister jerks her attention towards her, Danika raising her voice to Vallen, her ruddy cheeks turning even more red. 

_"Little one. I will miss them as well, but we will know who our mate is. They are destined for us. They will not and _cannot_ hurt us," _Mira's soothing voice relaxed her slightly, and as she went to take another bite of egg, the sound of hooves sounded from outside. 

Emberley lifted her head, biting her lip as her calm demeanor shifted to one of panic and fear, knowing her scent was wafting around the room like sour milk. 

Her mother stood from the table, and looked at her oldest daughter and gave her a encouraging smile, reaching her hand out towards her. 

"It's time, daughter. Your Chase is about to begin."


	5. The Rayne Family

Alpha: Tanya Rayne - She has long, dark hair with startling blue eyes with deep set eyes and a strong jaw. She's stands at around 6'2, and built the house that her family now lives in. She is the provider of the family, taking care of her farm and family. She claimed her mate, Casimir, when she was 20 years old and he was 18. Wolf's name: Nikita

Alpha Mate: Casimir Rayne (i.e. Emberridge) - Casimir is a short and stocky omega male. He stands around 5'10, and has dirty blonde hair with dark brown eyes. He runs the home and takes care of the children. He's outspoken, not openly challenging his mate in front of others, but once they are in the comfort of their own bedroom, he lets his opinions fly. Wolf's name: Ivan

Milo, age 20, the first-born, an Alpha, is dark haired, with deep set eyes. He stands a couple of inches above his mother, but he whimpers like a pup when she growls at him. He resembles his mother, and was the typical alpha male, posturing and throwing out displays of dominance to the younger siblings. They all breathed a sigh of relief when he left for the Chase two years ago and caught a beta female Fey. He lives north of them now, five miles through the trees. His first cub is due in three months. Wolf's name: Niko

Emberley, age 18, the second oldest and oldest Omega, has long dark hair with lighter strands around her face, with honey colored eyes. She has her father's eyes, but her mother's calm demeanor. She is slightly shorter than her father, standing at around 5'8 and is stocky, with strong legs and wide hips. She has a deeper connection to her wolf, and is more in tune to the land and her ancestors. Wolf's name: Mira

Hana, age 15, the middle child and only Beta. She has short blonde hair with hazel eyes. She has to Beta temperament: level-headed, calm, and laid-back, a drastic difference from her hormonal and temperamental siblings. At the moment she is 5'6, but is still growing. She has a willowy build, but is muscular, helping her mother on the Homestead. Wolf's name: Ava

Vallen, age 13, the second youngest and youngest omega. He's dark-haired and blue-eyed like his mother, but is more withdrawn and quiet. He is still getting used to him presenting as an Omega and is upset about it even after 3 years of knowing. He helps his father in the kitchen, he being the spitting image of Casimir except for his dark hair and light eyes. Wolf's Name: Seb

Danika, age 10, the youngest, just presented as an Alpha two months prior. She's hot-headed and willful and is trying to throw her weight around. Back-talking her father and defying her mother's orders. She's blonde haired with blue, deep set eyes and a soft jaw with chubby cheeks that stay ruddy. Wolf's name: Tasia


	6. The Journey Begins

Emberley took a deep breath, taking her mother's calloused hand in her own and let her pull her to her feet, her bags already by the door. She was pulled into a hug, and felt other bodies press against her, filling her with a sense of peace, calming her down as her family hugged her good-bye for what could be the last time.

_'I'm going to miss all of you,' _She thought sadly, letting her father wrap his arm around her shoulders and guide her outside, her mother picking up her bags and taking her to the coach pulled by fierce looking white stallions, the cold wind not even drawing a shiver from the hot-natured wolves. A finely dressed man waited by the door, his features bland as he offered her his gloved hand, his nose and cheeks ruddy from the cold. She took his hand, sniffing slightly and recognised the neutral scent of the beta male, letting him help her into the carriage, the scents of other wolves hitting her like a wave. She caught one last glimpse of her parents before the door closed behind her and she was left in a stuffy carriage. 

She gulped, keeping her head down as she sits on the closest bench, the hard wood unforgiving. Pushing her hair away from her face, sadness and anxiety fills her, her arms crossing as she glances around her, taking note of a single guy and two girls sitting, watching her. The guy sitting beside her, at one sniff she knows he's an omega like her, smiles at her softly, his green eyes sparkling and his chubby cheeks bring out a pair of dimples, freckles on the bridge of his nose and across his cheeks. A shock of red hair falls across his pale skin, and she immediately feels at ease in the other Omega's presence, uncrossing her arms and sitting them awkwardly on her lap. The omega smiled even bigger than before, his stocky body adjusting as he turned to face her, his leg brought up between them to lay on the bench. 

"Hello, my name's Theodore. You can call me Theo though. Only my grandmother calls me Theodore," He says, his voice a little high than what she expected, and she giggled a little at the face he made when he mentioned his grandmother, causing his the laugh too. 

"My names Emberley. After my father's given surname," She smiled, turning her head to speak to the two females across from them. "And what are your names?" 

The dark-skinned girl smiled back, her hair in braids down across her shoulders, her eyes shiny and dark with a slim face and thin nose. Her body matched her face, slim and curved with long legs. 

"My name is Angelique, I'm a Beta. And this is Kira. An alpha," Angelique said, her voice smooth like honey, gesturing towards the other girl beside her. Kira was tall, her shoulders broad and her thick wheat-colored hair was cut short, her skin a caramel color, with golden eyes to match. She had full lips and a upturned nose. She waved and Kira nodded, crossing her legs and looking out the window, her eyes tired. 

"Don't worry about her. She's leaving behind her mate. She's an omega too, but doesn't turn eighteen until the next Chase. She's really put out about it," Theo said, his voice soft as he stared longingly at the alpha sitting across from him. Emberley frowned, her wolf murmuring in her mind, _'That poor omega boy is going to get his heart broken. That alpha is spoken for, and isn't looking for anyone else.'_ She nodded in agreement, smiling sadly across at Angelique, an understanding passing between the two, knowing that poor Theo will have his hopes dashed soon enough. 

They quit talking after a while, watching as the sun moved across the gray sky, the carriage rocking too and fro, listening to the sounds of the crack of the reins, snow slowly falling from the sky. It was hot in the carriage and the glass windows were steamed, the freezing temps outside clashing with the heat of the four wolf bodies. Emberley thought of her family, of how different her experience would be from her older brother's. He was guaranteed to come back to his homeland and family, she had a very slim chance. She took solace that she would always have her inner wolf with her, and thought frantically that it's a possibility that her own mate wouldn't have an inner voice like her and might be angry about it, but Mira calmed her, yet again. 

_'Shh __volchonok. Every species has an inner voice that I can connect too. I will have someone, just like you. If we meet them, we will know. Hopefully we'll meet them at the Ball. Which is in two days time. The chase is the next day. You must be prepared, my little wolf. You get a headstart, but an alpha that catches a scent they like is a very determined creature.' _

The omega nodded slightly, taking in a deep breath, and stared out the window as her homeland slowly disappeared, the Crytest Mountains appearing on the horizon, the sun slowly sinking in the direction of The Fey Forest, their territory hidden by the mountain range. 

_"My life is changing. And I don't know whether I like it or not."_


	7. The Fey Forrest

The carriage hit a bump in the road, and I was a awakened by slamming my head into the glass of the carriage door, a loud groan and a swear awakening my seat mates. I watched, rubbing the bump on my head, mumbling a quick, but sincere apology. Theodore yawned loudly, stretching out his legs and arms, knocking Kira's legs, making the alpha female growl lowly, jerking her legs up, her eyes flashing, sending a warning to the omega male. Angelique rolled her eyes and elbowed Kira, sending her a look that said 'Chill out.' Theo immediately curled up, looking immediately cowed by Kira's anger, a slight whimper caught in his throat. 

'_Now that wasn't nice_,' Mira huffed, being able to imagine the she-wolf rolling her eyes. I nodded slightly in agreement, looking out the window I not so gently slammed my head against, and my mouth went dry, my eyes widening as I took in the trees that seemed miles high, their branches seeming to touch the clouds. 

"Oh my god," I muttered, catching the others attention and I heard their gasps as they looked outside as well. 

The trees were huge as wide as the carriage was long, and thickly clumped together. The leaves and branches blocked the sun, only allowing bits of dying sunlight to touch the forest floor, but that didn't stop the many ferns and ivy tendrils to densely populated the fertile soil. It was around sunset, and I could hear the sounds of the woods awakening. I caught sight of a long sleek tail disappear behind a tree, and a flash of eyes in the branches above us. I gulped, suddenly feeling very claustrophobic, used to my barren homeland that only had clumps of pines and evergreens on flat land. Taking in a breath through my nose, I could smell how fertile the land was, and the scent of flowers and something resembling a spicy vanilla. I immediately fell in love with the scent, and I could feel Mira perk up and come to the surface, feeling my eyes change color, making herself known to my once forgotten seat-mates. 

_ "That smell, volchonok. I think we will like it here." _

Theo grabbed my arm, his eyes wide, causing me to snap out of it and realize my claws had popped out and digging into the carriage doors. I gulped and quickly put my claws away, shaking myself slightly, smiling weakly to everyone. 

"Are you okay, Em? Was that your wolf?" Theo asked gently, rubbing my arm gently, Kira looking slightly interested and Angelique looking concerned, them leaning towards me. 

"Yeah..I'm fine. I just...smelled something _really_ good, but Mira has never taken control like that before. I don't know what it was," I mumbled, looking out the window, my cheeks hot in embarrassment, normally not having to keep Mira in line. 

Suddenly Kira spoke up, her voice a low rumble, "That normally happens when someone smells their mate for the first time. It happened to me when I first smelled my zolotse." A soft look appeared on her face, and she glanced out the window, her eyes soft and seeming deep in thought, like she was transported to another time. 

I gulped, taking in the thought and wrung my hands, my face feeling like it was on fire, and my chest tightening. 

"Oh...great."


	8. Arrival

The young adults watched as they rode in tense silence, Theo occasionally whispering to himself as he looked out the window of the carriage at the soaring trees. It was around midnight when the carriage finally arrived at the Wolf House, other carriages having already beat them there. The Wolf House in the Fey Forrest was home to traveling Wolves, the Wolf Ambassadors, and during the Chase, home to the young wolves until the actual event itself. Each Wolf House in the different countries were different, in the Northern Regions it was the palace itself, and the other species each had their own house as well. But, The Fey’s Wolf House was made of cobblestone, trees and vines wrapping themselves up and around the large building. The large wooden doors that marked the entrance of the house had engravings of wolves howling at a full moon. The inside was far larger than the outside, some sort of Fey magic that allowed it. Candles lit up the outside, the flame wrapped into clear glass, lighting up the home like a beacon in the darkness. 

The beta driver swung open the door of the carriage, warm, humid air smacking the young wolves right into the face. Kira and Angelique huffed, sliding out of the carriage before the omegas even had the chance, Kira sniffing the air suspiciously. 

‘_Probably her alpha wanting to protect us, volvhonok,’ _Mira mumbled quietly in Emberley’s head. Emberley nodded her head in agreement, looking back at the red headed omega and nearly winced at the dreamy look the male was throwing at the Alpha female. 

“Hey Theo, what do you think of the Wolf House?” she asked, sliding out of the carriage and helping him out, Angelique by her side as Kira let out little huffs of irritation as the beta driver collected their luggage, sounds of other people coming from inside the house. 

“It’s huge Em! And can you smell all those scents? There’s so many other wolves here!” He bubbled enthusiastically, his green eyes sparkling and his pale cheeks flushed. Angelique smiled warmly at him, squeezing his shoulder and walks toward their home for the next 3 days. 

“Well, what are we waiting for? Our mates could be just inside! Let’s go.” The beta climbed the stone steps and grabbed the door, pulling it open and the noise from the inside is heightened tenfold. But, before they could step over the threshold, a tall figure stops them. It’s a beta fey, hair dark as night with long pointed ears and with thin lips. 

‘Halt! You shall not enter into this threshold until you are given your scent blockers,” the male Fey exclaimed, his pale hands starting to glow silver and a container appeared in his hand. 

Now magic, the wolves knew, existed in everyone, but the Fey were the only ones who could practice and use it at will and the sight of it being used to freely made the young ones uneasy. Everyone shifted uncomfortably as the Fey removed four small white shapes out of the container and handed each Wolf one. 

“What are these?” Kira growled suspiciously, sniffing the tiny pill in her palm, her eyes narrowed. Angelique held it closely to her face, studying it intently, Theo held it far away from him, holding it with just two fingers, nervously watching the others to see what they do. Emberley didn’t feel as hesitant of the pill, her brother having mentioned the pill to her when he returned from his own Chase, with his mate on his arm. 

_‘Now Em, they’re gonna give you this tiny pill once you get to the house. It’s supposed to block your scent from the others so you can’t scent out your mate. You’re gonna be given it every morning until the day of the Chase, where they’re gonna give you a different pill. It’s gonna enhance your scent, so your mate can smell you for miles,’ Milo had explained, twirling his mate’s golden-red hair with a finger. _

_‘Why do they do that? Isn’t the entire point is to find your mate?’ She had asked, confused as she looked at her older brother. He stopped twirling his mate’s hair then, turning to look at her with dark eyes, a humorless grin on his lips. _

_‘You won’t find your mate until **they **want you to, shchenok,’ he mumbled, pulling his own into his lap and ignored her questions after that. _

She was brought back to the present by the dark haired Fey praising her friends for swallowing their pills, and he stepped aside, allowing them entrance. She quickly took her pill, and it once it hit the back of her throat it began to work. Her sense of smell was immediately dulled and she nearly panicked, grabbing at her nose as she was ushered into the home. The others were waiting for her, Angelique immediately placing a warm, steadying hand on her shoulder. 

“You okay, Em? I know I didn’t enjoy the side affects of the pill,” Theo groaned, draping himself over her, sniffing deeply and let out a frustrated moan. “I can’t smell _anything_!’ 

Kira rolled her eyes, but rubbed at her nose, trying to take a deep sniff herself. “That’s the point, genius. They don’t want you guys to scent your mates before the Chase. Levels the playing field. You know the Humans don’t have as strong a sense of smell as the other species.”

”-And they don’t want us boning each other until after the Chase!” Angelique’s smirked, her dark eyes twinkling with mirth as she scanned the room at the roomful of other wolves mingling in the main hall. 

Emberley nearly choked, her face turning a bright red, nearly as red as Theo’s hair. 

‘_Boning? Sex? I didn’t even think of that Mira! I’m not ready for that!’ _She exclaimed to her Wolf, gripping the edge of her green sweater, already sweating terribly in this heat. Mira, who had been quiet after her outburst earlier, was immediately there to comfort, letting out a soothing growl that calmed her almost instantly. 

‘_Shhh little pup. It’s only natural and our heat will hit once our mate claims us. You’ll be ready then.’_

All Emberley could do was nod, gulping as she huddled closer to her friends, Theo reaching for her hand, noticing her discomfort and squeezed it gently. 

“It’s okay Em! This is the beginning of our entire lives. It’s exciting!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I'm up for constructive criticism, because this thing has been a work in progress for years. Feel free to like and comment!


End file.
